One-Sided Love
by chanelpinks
Summary: Eren es salvado por un joven misterioso quién con el paso del tiempo se siente atraído hacia su persona, para que al final descubra que este ya tiene a alguien más en su vida. ¿Podrá Eren conquistarlo? o ¿Terminara siendo rechazado por aquel chico de ojos gélidos?- Riren / AU/ School Life /¿Amor no correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (más adelante) Universo Alterno.

**One-Side Love**

Capítulo 1

_-Salvado por aquel extraño.-_

No recuerdo su nombre creo que era… ¿Lave? Mmh no, Live ¿Quizá? Tampoco.

En realidad no lo sé, pero todo fue tan momentáneo que ni siquiera puse la suficiente atención cuando aquel joven de ojos gélidos me ayudo a levantarme en aquel incidente y me dijo su nombre.

Aparentemente el día fue tranquilo apenas había salido del colegio y me dirigía hacía el trabajo pero al tratar de cruzar la calle un chico que cuya inteligencia dudo que tenga no detuvo su coche cuando la señal de "Alto'' estaba presente, quede petrificado y sin poder moverme mientras mis piernas flaqueaban tras esperar cualquier milagro para que el coche se detuviera, aquel idiota de seguro estaba ebrio o realmente necesitaba clases de manejo, el auto ya quedaba a pocos metros de distancia y no hice más que cerrar mis ojos esperando el impacto.

Si no fuera porque aquél joven cuyo nombre no recuerdo, prácticamente me salvo empujándome hacia un lado de la calle el cayendo encima de mí y así girando hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Sentí su cuerpo pesado aferrándose a mi sin soltarme haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de sobremanera haciéndome sentir como un niño pequeño que debía ser protegido.

Lo peor de todo es que él adolescente ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de frenar el coche siguiendo así con su camino dejándonos en medio de la calle, aunque no fue grave el asunto si fue algo impactante, mi cabeza estaba adolorida y mi cuerpo temblaba causándome escalofríos, note que el joven que me ayudo se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo su pantalón color azabache para después comenzar a sacudir su camiseta blanca abotonada que llevaba puesta, ahora que lo pienso aquel hombre lucia realmente impecable. Me reincorpore un poco sentándome aun en el pavimento y respirando agitado, fue cuando el chico me pregunto si me encontraba bien, asentí con la cabeza y me brindo su mano para poder levantarme.

_¡Levi!, Levi Rivaille_- Ahora lo recuerdo…su nombre ¿será europeo? ¿Quizá Francés…? Jamás lo había escuchado antes, aunque si no fuera por él… Tal vez no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

Caminaba hacia el trabajo después de lo ocurrido aunque aun encontrándome aturdido por lo de hace un rato al fin y al cabo tenía prioridades. Era auxiliar en una Librería cerca de una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio, podría encontrarme de toda clase de gente que cursaba en aquel instituto desde los que tenían un status económico bastante alto así como los que lograban entrar gracias al promedio que estos tenían.

Mi trabajo era relajante puesto que era un lugar que enmendaba tranquilidad, aunque la verdad no soy tan fanático de los libros como mi mejor amigo Armin, el mataría por trabajar en una librería como yo lo hago ahora. Pero pagan bien así que, qué más da, era eso o trabajar en esos restaurantes de comida rápida.

Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre al tal Levi… Quizá fui muy maleducado aunque no tanto como aquel susodicho pues él fue quien comenzó con su comentario sarcástico después de ayudarme.

-_¿Que acaso no tienes ojos Mocoso? Si no fuera por mí estarías ya muerto.-_

Arremede irritado. Qué Idiota_,_ ni siquiera pude decirle nada estaba realmente pasmado, me sentía humillado aquel sujeto era al menos unos diez centímetros más pequeño que yo, su cabello bien peinado color azabache y sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo sin expresión alguna, parecía estar entre sus veintes, era difícil adivinar pese a su tamaño y por su cara tan infantil pero estoy completamente seguro que un niño no era.

El tan solo se levantó como si nada se presentó por pura formalidad y fijo su mirada en mi algo curioso, yo no reaccionaba aunque me dio la impresión que él esperaba a que me presentara ,pero no lo hice me quede sin palabras, así que no tuvo de otra más que retirarse dejándome solo.

_- De igual forma no lo volveré a ver.-_

_-¿A Quién no volverás a ver?-_

Había pensado en voz alta sin percatarme que Mi jefe el Sr. Hannes estaba presente. Él era un amigo de la familia quien me había ofrecido este trabajo, aunque al principio dude termine aceptando y ahora le ayudo un poco aquí en la librería.

_-Eren, ¿No me digas que volvieron a golpearte hoy en le escuela?- _Pregunto en tono de burla.

_-¡P-por supuesto que no! –_ Le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

_-Tienes una raspadura en tu rostro, no mientas- _Bufo el mayorapuntando a mi rostro.

_-¡Ya te e dicho que no fue así Hannes!- _Le dije mientras tocaba mi mejilla izquierda donde tenía la leve raspadura que me había hecho al caerme cuando tuve el incidente de hace rato.

_-Sí, sí, lo que digas- _El mayor giro los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. –_Por cierto llegas tarde Eren, pero como estoy tan de buen humor lo dejare pasar._ _Por cierto cerraras la tienda hoy, tengo un asunto importante. Sabes lo que debes hacer en caso de que cualquier cliente entre, así que…Nos vemos- _Se despidió el mayor dejándome las llaves del lugar.

_-Oh y recuerda, no dejes que abusen de ti niño.-_ Dijo Hannes burlándose de mi cerrando la puerta de la librería.

Hannes podría ser bastante fastidioso en ocasiones, siempre molestándome y haciéndome sentir de algún modo inferior a él, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado él era casi parte de la familia después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspire cansado, ya había pasado al menos cuatro horas desde que Hannes me dejo solo en la librería eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y faltaba poco para que cerrara el lugar, a las nueve para ser exacto.

Miraba hacia la ventana de la librería mirando a la gente pasar, me encontraba sentado en una silla que estaba frente al mostrador de cristal con una de mis manos ayudándome a recargar parte de mi rostro y con la otra mano recargada en el mostrador, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse en señal de cansancio pero los abría rápidamente, si llegase Hannes en cualquier momento inesperado y me viese dormido vaya que estaría en problemas, suficiente tengo con haber llegado tarde esta mañana, me reincorpore de inmediato dándome unas leves palmadas en mis mejillas, tenía que despertar no era momento para dormir de repente sonó la campanilla que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta del local indicándome que un cliente había entrado, al fin.

_-¡Buenas Tardes!-_ Dije animado a la persona que entraba al local, sin siquiera percatarme de quien era.

-_Oh, Pero si es el mocoso que rescate esta tarde._- Respondió con voz ronca y en tono de burla.

Grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de quién era, el mismísimo chico que me ayudo hace apenas unas horas. Por alguna extraña razón sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me sentí acelerado como si estuviera en algún maratón de carreras, no entendí el por qué, trate de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, tal y como la primera vez que me topé con él.

Levi me observaba detenidamente como esperando a que dijera algo pero no lo hice (de nuevo), percibí indiferencia de parte de él ya que no le dirigí la palabra, siguió su rumbo hasta acercarse a uno de los estantes de libros que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del mostrador lo seguí con la mirada iba de un lado a otro se fue más a fondo del local hasta llegar a los estantes más altos del lugar, estaba en busca de un libro en particular al parecer, lo estaba observando detenidamente sin darme cuenta, comencé a divagar pensamientos tontos en mi mente en uno de ellos me preguntaba como rayos alcanzara los libros más altos ya que él era bastante pequeño me lo imaginaba poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzar sea lo que fuese que buscara, reí en mis adentros, él enmendaba ternura en cierta forma pero una vez viéndolo a los ojos eso desaparecía completamente fue cuando me di cuenta que el de ojos grises se dirigía hacia mí nuevamente.

_-Oye ¿Dónde se encuentran los libros de Derecho Penal?-_ Me pregunto indiferente. Pensaba darle las indicaciones pero creí que sería más fácil mejor guiarlo yo mismo fue así como me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia él.

-_Sígame por favor._- Le dije al de cabello azabache, sin mirarlo y adelantándome dejándolo atrás.

-_Creí que no tenías lengua._-Bufo el mayor mientras me seguía.

De nuevo ese tono burlón que me sacaba de mis casillas vaya que él era bastante imprudente. Fije mi mirada en el fingiendo que no me importaba aunque en realidad quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerza ya que yo no soy una persona con mucha paciencia que digamos.

Trate de ignorarlo brindándole una sonrisa bastante falsa, al fin de cuentas él es un cliente y debía tratarlo con respeto, fuera del trabajo ahí sería otra historia.

Él moreno desvió la mirada y solo se dignó a seguirme, caminamos hacia los adentros del local si más no recuerdo los libros de derecho se encontraba entre los últimos estante de la librería que se situaba hacia el fondo de esta.

_- Listo, desde aquí puede encontrar lo que desea_- Le dije al de ojos grisáceos.

Cerré mis ojos y pose mis manos en mis bolsillos para así darme media vuelta y retirarme del lugar pero de repente sentí como me detuvieron jalándome del brazo haciéndome perder el equilibrio, si no fuera porque logre sostenerme posicionando mi pie hacia atrás quizá hubiera dado al piso y eso no sería agradable.

Quede desconcertado al darme cuenta que se trataba de Rivaille, me asuste un poco al notar su mirada sobre mí era tan penetrante era como si mirara atreves de mi como si leyera mis pensamientos más profundos.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?_- Me pregunto arqueando una ceja sin quitar su mirada gélida de encima que al parecer ya era característica de él y aun sin soltar aun mi brazo izquierdo. -_¿Que acaso no preguntaras si necesito algo más?-_ Cuestiono el moreno.

Su actitud comenzaba a molestarme yo estaba seguro que a pesar de su semblante serio y despreocupado él estaba jugando conmigo o al menos eso creía.

Me sonroje al notar que estábamos a solo centímetros de distancia el uno con el otro aunque era un tanto gracioso puesto que yo lo miraba desde arriba ya que estando tan de cerca uno se daba cuenta de lo bajo que él era pero por razón aparente hacia que me sintiera realmente nervioso a pesar de su tamaño logrando hacerme sentir como un cachorro indefenso.

El mayor no me quitaba sus ojos de encima, desvié la mirada aun con un tono rojizo en mi rostro aun sintiendo nuestros cuerpos realmente cerca logrando que mi corazón se acelerara de repente.

El percatándose de mi comportamiento apretó mi brazo con más fuerza haciendo que lanzara un leve quejido, el mayor arqueo una ceja acercándose más de la cuenta.

_¿Qué clase de situación era esa?_

Rápidamente me zafe del agarre para así separarme de él, suspire enojado pero un tono rojizo seguía en mis mejillas ¿Por qué rayos me sonrojaba? Moví mi cabeza a los lados evitando cualquier tipo de pensamiento estúpido volviendo a la normalidad, trate de tomar valor y me acerque a Levi.

_-¿N-necesita algo más?-_ Le balbucee al mayor desviando mi mirada ¿Por qué era tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos? Seguía sin comprender, simplemente no entendía nada.

-_Hmp_.- El pelinegro no respondió y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado Ignorándome por completo.

Oh, ¿Ahora me Ignora? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese sujeto? Fruncí el ceño y me aleje de ahí sin previo aviso, no iba aquedarme como un tonto esperando a que se le ocurriera decirme algo, me sentía fastidiado pero no es como si fuera el la primera persona que me molestara a ávido peores, pero él…él era diferente a los demás.

Quizá no era el quien era diferente… realmente era yo el que tenía comportamientos extraños al estar a su alrededor. Al principio creí que sería amable puesto que el prácticamente arriesgo su vida para salvarme esta mañana, pero ahora se comportaba como un patán y aunque trato de ignorar sus acciones simplemente no puedo.

_Ese chico me tenía bajo su __**control**__._

7:55pm

8:00pm

8:45pm

Se supone que cerraría la librería a las nueve de la noche ha pasado más de una hora desde que aquel enano fue en busca de su libro, ¿Qué acaso leería uno por uno? Pronto fije mi mirada en uno de los pasillos observando como el de cabello azabache se aproximaba para el mostrador, fue como si lo hubiese invocado por arte de magia. Finalmente está aquí pensé.

Se acercó al mostrador y poso dos libros bastante gruesos y de gran tamaño, buscaba el precio para así marcarlo en la caja registradora, note que la mirada del moreno estaba en otra parte, no le di importancia y seguí con el proceso.

_-¿Estudias…?-_Pregunte curioso, una parte de mi quería saber un poco más de aquel joven que a pesar de su actitud extraña de hace rato, un sentimiento desconocido se apoderaba de mi ser creando una gran incógnita sobre mí.

_- Facultad de Derecho_ – Respondió en seco y cortante.

_-Ya veo.-_ Le dije sin mirarle mientras ponía sus libros en una bolsa de plástico.

El moreno pago y le di sus respectivos libros, no le pregunte más y le dedique una falsa sonrisa de nuevo, este asintió con su cabeza y se retiró dejándome de nuevo completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Eren! Despierta o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –_ Grito mi hermana adoptiva moviéndome de un lado a otro mientras me encontraba recostado en mi cama.

_-Sí, ¡ya voy! –_ Respondí irritado tratando de levantarme.

Mire como Mikasa salió de mi recamara y rápidamente me levante de golpe. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no me gusta que entre de ese modo a mi cuarto? Aunque le agradezco que sea ella quien me levantara de otro modo seguiría dormido, supongo.

Bostece mientras tallaba uno de mis ojos, aun me encontraba cansado quizá dormí dos o tres horas, después de que ayer cerré el local y me dirigí a casa, desafortunadamente no pude conciliar el sueño a pesar de que en el trabajo casi me quedaba dormido en el mostrador.

Varias imágenes borrosas se vinieron a mi mente como el acontecimiento de ayer, apenas llegue a casa y Mikasa noto una raspadura que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, le había dicho que no era nada grave y me retire a mi cuarto sin siquiera haber cenado.

Mikasa y yo nos dirigíamos a la preparatoria en paso acelerado, ya que faltaban unos minutos para llegar antes de que cerraran la entrada de la escuela, mientras caminaba observe una mueca extraña en mi hermana parecía preocupada aunque no sabía él porque iba a preguntarle pero ella se adelantó.

-_Eren, creo que deberías tomarte un descanso del trabajo en el que estas.- _Sugirió Mikasa mientras íbamos camino a la escuela. –_Sabes, estamos en el último año de preparatoria y no duermes mucho últimamente, dejaste de hacer tus tareas por el trabajo y creo que…-_ Dijo la chica pero esta fue interrumpida.

_-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! –_ Se escuchó un grito entusiasmado desde lo lejos. Armin, mi mejor amigo. Por lo general al rubio lo encontramos a la mitad del camino ya que este vive cerca de nuestro hogar, desde aquí tomamos el recorrido a la preparatoria juntos.

_-¿Estudiaron para el examen chicos?-_ Pregunto el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

_-Un poco_- Respondió Mikasa.

_- ¿Y tú Eren?-_ Pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

Maldecí en mis adentros. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Ni siquiera supe que habría un examen o quizá no puse la atención suficiente, se supone que debo mejorar mi promedio por ser ya el último grado o si no, no podría ingresar a una universidad decente.

Negué con la cabeza sin mirarlos aunque sentí su preocupación, Mikasa me lo decía todos los días como si fuera mi madre que debía tener cuidado con mi promedio y no excederme a la hora de trabajar, apenas llevaba unos meses en la librería y mi promedio fue bajando poco a poco, y ahora se me ha olvidado estudiar para un examen tan importante.

Esto comenzaba a preocuparme no quiero llegar al grado de necesitar un tutor o algo parecido para poder recuperarme en las clases aunque tampoco quisiera renunciar al trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparentemente todo parecía normal, estaba sentado en uno de los últimos pupitres de salón de clases, él profesor de Algebra no se había presentado en esta ocasión por problemas de salud, justamente cuando hoy quería estar al día de lo que habíamos visto en la semana.

Y como era de esperase no me fue del todo bien en el examen, Historia no era mi fuerte, aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo ninguna materia que me interese en lo absoluto y como diría Armin '' ¡Educación Física no cuenta como materia Eren!''.

-_Perfecto._ - pensé irónicamente.

La mayoría de los alumnos solo platicaban, otros jugueteaban y unos hasta dormían un rato, siempre era así en las horas libres Mikasa y Armin no cursaban esta clase conmigo por lo que me encontraba solo, para mí era un tanto difícil hacer amigos, desde pequeño desconfió de las personas sin razón aparente hay veces en las que no confió ni en mi propia sombra claro que en ocasiones si puedo lograr hacer platicas cortas con algunos de mis compañeros solo si era necesario.

_-Kyaa! ¡Tu novio es tan lindo Petra!- _Decía una de las chicas mirando algo en un móvil que al parecer era una fotografía.

_-Esto… Gracias.- _Sonreía la chica sonrojada.

_-¡Sí! Su semblante tan serio ¡Que Cool!- _

_-Eres asombrosa Petra! ¡Suertuda!-_

La chica de cabello castaño se ruborizaba mientras sus amigas la alagaban, las miraba de reojo desde mi pupitre escuchando las pláticas bobas, no es que estuviese interesado, pero son tan ruidosas que cualquiera podía escucharlas, ¿Cómo es que ellas siempre terminan hablando del amor? ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

Bueno nunca he tenido una novia, quizá por eso no lo pienso demasiado aunque ahora considerando el hecho, nadie me ha interesado en lo absoluto, por extraño que parezca para alguien de 17 años de edad no haber besado a alguien… teniendo ese número de años es bastante raro ahora estando en pleno siglo XXI.

_-¡Eren!- _

Escuche la voz de mi hermana quien me saco de mis pensamientos. La pelinegra se encontraba afuera de la puerta del salón de clases, sonreí en mis adentros, quizá podría escapar con ella por esta ocasión, no soportaba más estar en ese salón, me levante de inmediato y camine hacia Mikasa.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _Pregunte a la pelinegra.

_- El profesor me dejo salir antes así que…quise ver si estabas desocupado y creí que podríamos ir a comer fuera de la escuela._- Sugirió la de cabello azabache serena como siempre.

Asentí con mi cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me aleje de ella para tomar mis cosas rápidamente, ella quedando ahí parada afuera de la puerta mirándome curiosa, regrese con ella de inmediato y la tome de la mano sin decirle nada y así correr hacia los pasillos, era la última hora de clase y fue libre así que no pasaría nada si me fuera antes.

Salimos del instituto y camínanos hacia la salida de la preparatoria, Mikasa estaba cabizbaja sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo la miraba sonrojada para después percatarme que aun sostenía su mano, la solté de repente y desvié mi mirada, quizá la incomode demasiado, aunque no le veo nada malo después de todo es mi hermana, seguíamos a nuestro destino pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-_¡Mikasa! ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!- _Se escuchó la voz de un estudiante que se venía aproximando hacia nosotros.

-_Jean.-_ Murmuro la pelinegra al ver al joven acercarse.

El chico tenía un rostro agraciado, cabello color castaño con ojos de la misma tonalidad siendo el un poco más alto que yo. Pero lo que más capto mi atención fue la forma en la que me lanzo una mirada amenazadora cuestionándome a mí mismo si sin saber realmente si era a mí a quien se la lanzaba.

Mikasa dio la vuelta y lo miro con indiferencia, casi podía ver una expresión de fastidio hacia el cosa que me pareció extraña.

Él castaño parecía comenzar a sonrojarse a la hora en la que mi hermana se acercó a él, comenzando a rascar su nuca y a sonreír nerviosamente, era muy fácil de leer, tal y como un libro abierto el cual era bastante divertido.

Parecía que la conversación iba para largo, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que hablaban pues estaba alejado de ellos, y aunque me sentí curioso no tenia de otra más que dejarlos a solas.

Me sentí aburrido y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la preparatoria acercándome a la banqueta, miraba a los carros pasar y al sinnúmero de alumnos que entraban y salían del instituto suspire cansado tan solo observando a mis alrededores fue cuando me sentí observado por unos instantes, por instinto voltee a los lados y me di cuenta de la razón por la que me sentía así, realmente si estaba siendo observado. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-_L-Levi…-_ Balbucee en un susurro casi inaudible pero no lo suficiente como para que el observador no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Chan chan chaaan~ Por favor ténganme piedad es mi primer Fic ;u; soy un tanto torpe para la escritura y tengo demasiados HORRORES de ortografía xD Empeze esta historia hace ya meses pero nunca tuve el valor de subirlo hasta ahora /

Tal vez este capítulo les parezca algo aburrido 3 prometo que mejorare en los siguientes ;w;

Este fic será un poco Largo, y el amor será lento al menos por parte de Rivaille por parte de Eren creo que ya quedo más que obvio3 En este fic Eren será el enamoradizo y caerá primero x'D –lo abraza-… y quizá no correspondido… al principio, me gusta que sufran los personajes muajajaj así que me harán demasiado feliz si dejan sus reviews *u* y asi poder continuar con esta historia. :DD


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! :D Primero que nada Muchisisimas Gracias por sus Reviews y Follows :') La verdad no pensé que recibiría alguno D: pero si, y me sorprendi O,O ¡GRACIAS!_

_Otra cosita, este capítulo tendrá algo de lemon(?) O semi lemon x'D asdasdadsasd me dice que tal, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, por no decir es la primera vez que escribo una historia ;A;! ahora si los dejo :D _

_Disfruten:))!  
_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Isayama Hajima.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Universo Alterno.

**One-Side Love**

Capítulo 2

_-Pienso en ti.-_

.

.

.

Me miraba fijamente e inexpresivo. Recargado en las rejas de las puertas de salida de la preparatoria quedando a tan solo unos metros de distancia de mí persona, talle mis ojos para despojar cualquier pensamiento iluso que tenía sobre mí, quizá tan solo lo estaba imaginando pero no era así.

Mi cuerpo se movió inconscientemente, era como si algo me atrajera hacia él, como un imán cautivado por el más fino metal.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con el de ojos grises a tan solo un metro de distancia o quizá menos, pose mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos del pantalón y voltee a los lados sin razón alguna solo con el cometido de no parecer tan interesado y me limite a mirarlo, estaba a punto de decir algo pero él me robo la palabra.

-_Otra vez tu…-_ Exclamo el mayor observándome detenidamente.

_-¿Q-que hace aquí?-_Pregunte curioso y un tanto nervioso.

_-No vine a verte a ti si es lo que crees.-_ Dijo el mayor en tono de burla sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

_-¡Por supuesto q-que no pienso e-eso! – _

Fruncí el ceño y balbuceaba como un tonto, me había exaltado demasiado haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran de color carmín, agache mi cabeza para disimularlo pero pareciera que resultaba lo contrario.

_-Hmp-_ El moreno desvió su mirada hacia las calles_- Sabes…-_Pauso de repente para después mirarme de reojo _-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre mocoso.-_ Dijo esto último haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Era verdad, nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarme o quizá sí, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta, no pensé que lo volvería a ver de nuevo. Muy dentro de mí sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad.

_-Eren Y-yaeger.-_ Le respondí mirándolo tímidamente, una sonrisa estúpida se posó en mi rostro. ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan nervioso?

_-Ya veo.-_ Respondió Levi cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos para así recargar su espalda de manera más cómoda entre las rejas del portón.

Le brinde una sonrisa mientras le observaba, imite su posición arrinconándome a un lado de la reja de modo que quedaba a un lado de el y a pocos centímetros de distancia, me sentía ridículamente feliz sin razón aparente.

El uno y el otro estábamos en silencio pero uno peculiarmente agradable sin tensión alguna, solo la serenidad que nos invadía y ambos contemplando los alrededores, los jardines del instituto, los árboles, los autos que pasaban uno tras otro y el sonido de los alumnos al entrar, cualquier cosa que lograba distracción en nosotros, aunque para el no significara nada en mi lograba causarme un sentimiento cálido, algo que solo mi madre lograba provocar antes de que falleciera como cuando me abrazaba, o cuando me dedicaba palabras de aliento.

Melancólicos recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente junto con sensaciones inexplicables, mi cuerpo se tensó en tan solo recordarla, pronto sentí una lagrima recorrer por uno de mis ojos haciendo que alzara mi vista de repente.

_Realmente me deje llevar._

_-¿Estas bien? –_ El mayor pregunto intranquilo mirándome de reojo.

Agache mi cabeza cubriendo así mis ojos verdes con el flequillo, limpie mi lágrima vertiginosamente y asentí con mi cabeza sin mirarle. A veces detesto dejarme llevar por mis emociones pero no puedo evitarlo, Mikasa había sido la única que me había visto llorar en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente.

-_S-si, Lo sien…-_

Pronto fui interrumpido por una chica que para mi sorpresa de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazando a Rivaille de frente, esta con una brillante sonrisa lo presiono con sutileza como si no lo hubiese visto desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

Pronto imágenes del salón de clases vinieron a mi mente recordando a la castaña, no hice más que mirarlos extrañado y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_-Petra, Tardaste.-_ Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo soltándose del agarre delicadamente.

Petra… Ahora lo recuerdo, ella es la que estaba hablando boberías con sus amigas en el salón de clases, pero… espera un momento, entonces el de la conversación de esta chica ¿era Levi? ¿Levi y Petra son…?

_-Oh ¡Hola Eren! No sabía que eras amigo de Levi-_ Dijo la chica dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

_-E-esto, el…apenas lo conozco.-_ Lo dije sin pensar, tratando de evadirlos.- _Yo, debo irme, A-adiós.- _Me despedí inmediatamente alejándome de ellos. Pude notar de reojo como el mayor me siguió con su mirada pero decidí ignorar dicho gesto adentrándome hacia las puertas de nuevo.

Lo que parecieron horas fueron realmente minutos al encontrarme con aquel joven que me robo él aliento. Por extraño que parezca me sentía desconcertado, aquella sensación cálida que tenía hace unos momentos había desaparecido completamente ante el acto de la castaña dejándome un hueco dentro, un vacío inexistente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al instituto observe a lo lejos a mi hermana adoptiva quien volteando a todos lados buscaba algo…a mí, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo se supone que saldríamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Eren ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- _Pregunto mi hermana preocupada.

Asentí con la cabeza tratando de comer la hamburguesa que tenía en mis manos, terminamos yendo a un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la preparatoria.

Mikasa me observaba inquieta preguntándome si me habían hecho algo o que si me sentía enfermo, un sinfín de preguntas que terminaban aturdiéndome más de la cuenta, ¿Cómo es que ella siempre sabía cómo me sentía o que algo me preocupaba? Tenía una y mil razones para admirarla, aunque a veces yo no se lo demostrara yo realmente me sentía apreciado por ella y daba gracias por tenerla en mi vida.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera yo sabía porque me sentía tan decaído. Tal vez Mikasa tenía razón podía haber sido el estrés, quizá se había acumulado, eso podría explicar porque no dormí muy bien anoche, estrés… solo era eso.

Mikasa y yo comíamos en silencio.

_-¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas hace un rato? -_ Le pregunte a mi hermana para romper el hielo.

_-Nadie importante.-_ Respondió en seco.

_-Ohh… ¿Segura?-_ Volví a preguntar ahora con un tono juguetón arqueando una ceja.

_-No es lo que piensas.-_Respondió serena como siempre_.- El… es un compañero de clase, eso es todo.-_ Aclaro la pelinegra rápidamente.

_-Si tú lo dices…-_ Desvié la mirada con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

Sabía muy bien que ella no diría nada, quería molestarla un poco pero Mikasa podía llegar a ser una persona de muy pocas palabras en ocasiones, nunca me contaba mucho de ella, más bien ella era la que hacia las preguntas.

Ya rendido me digne a seguir comiendo sin preguntarle nada mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y la pose sobre la mesa ya estando satisfecho por la comida.

Arquee mi espalda sobre la silla volteando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado, se podía ver a las personas pasar por la banqueta haciendo que me perdiera en ellas, pronto cerré mis ojos sutilmente soltando un leve suspiro. Me sentía sosegado como si en estos últimos días no hubiera dado un respiro en lo absoluto pronto la imagen de una persona apareció en mis más profundos pensamientos.

_¿Por qué el?_

Abrí mis ojos súbitamente moviendo mi cabeza a los lados para creyendo que podría borrarlo de mi mente ¿Qué me pasa? De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser aquel sujeto.

Mi mente me estaba dando muy malas jugadas últimamente sin comprender por qué o al menos eso quería creer muy dentro de mi sabía la respuesta, aceptarla… ese era el problema.

_-¿Eren?-_ Cuestiono mi hermana.

Observe a Mikasa quien se encontraba confundida ante mis actos, baje la cabeza sin decir nada me sentía extraño y con un leve cosquilleo en el estómago algo que nunca había experimentado antes pero sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa sensación era algo con demasiada propaganda y que ni el más tonto podría dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

_-Mikasa, Tu… ¿Te has enamorada antes?-_ Pregunte inconscientemente abriendo mis ojos sorprendiéndome yo mismo por lo que acababa de preguntar.

La de cabello azabache se quedó pasmada, la note un poco confundida casi podía ver un signo de interrogación en su frente.

_-Y-yo…No…-_ Balbució la chica nerviosa casi como si dudara de su respuesta cosa que me sorprendió puesto que ella por lo general está siempre tan… serena. _-¿Acaso tu…?-_ Pregunto mí hermana, sin terminar la oración pero era fácil de descifrar.

_-¡N-no! Por supuesto que no…-_ Fruncí el ceño desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo.

_¿A quién engaño?_

_-Ya veo.-_ Hablo la pelinegra volviendo a su faceta de tranquilidad que siempre tenía.

¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa? Fue tan incómodo… me maldecí en mis adentros realmente arrepentido por preguntar, me sentí estúpido pero debo aceptar que algo dentro de mi realmente sentía curiosidad. Nunca había pensado en ese tipo de cosas antes, quizá estaba en "La edad" donde las hormonas están más alborotadas que nunca después de todo sigo siendo un adolecente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despedí de mi hermana para así dirigirme a la librería. Mire mi reloj para cerciorarme de la hora mientras caminaba por las calles, era más temprano de lo que creí.

Pase por la Universidad que estaba cerca del trabajo, apreciando los arboles enormes y la cantidad de edificios de las diferentes facultades que tenía era realmente grande y ostentosa creando un ambiente agradable. Me imaginaba que quizá si me esforzaba yo podría estar ahí…

Me senté en una de las bancas que se situaban a las afueras de aquel instituto dejándose ver todos los pastos verdes que este contribuía, en frente de mi estaba la calle y a unas cuadras se encontraba mi trabajo, era muy temprano así que decidí perder el tiempo en la banca tan solo observando los alrededores.

_-¡Aaaaah! Auch- _

Escuche un quejido repentinamente, voltee a los lados extrañado y fue cuando mire a una chica de anteojos tirada en los suelos con muchos libros dispersados en todo el piso. Me levante apresuradamente de la banca para ayudarle a levantarse.

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- _Pregunte a la mujer extendiéndole mi mano.

_-Esto…Si-_ Rio la joven _- Es solo que resbale. Gracias niño, no fue nada grave.- _Me dedico una sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba.

La chica tenía una cola de caballo en su cabello y este era de un tono rojizo que combinaba con sus ojos, tenía puesto unos anteojos que la hacían lucir bastante intelectual y era de la misma altura que yo. Sostenía un maletín negro además de sus libros, seguro era una universitaria o quizá una maestra a veces era difícil distinguirlos.

La ayude a recoger los libros que habían caído de sus manos, eran bastante pesados después de todo, observe el título de uno de ellos ''Derecho Penal'', fue cuando recordé al de cabello azabache de nuevo, él había comprado el mismo libro en aquella ocasión.

Note la mirada de la chica sobre mí y alcé mi vista hacia ella curioso, la joven sonrió de nuevo.

_-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?-_ Pregunto aladeando su cabeza tratando de recordar.

Observe a la pelirroja confundido, ella poso su dedo índice en su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia arriba, parecía que trataba de recordar algo o decir algo en realidad no entendía muy bien la situación solo me limitaba a mirarla.

_- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Tu trabajas en la librería de Hannes ¿Verdad?- _Pregunto la joven exaltada.

_-Si… Pero yo no te recuerdo.-_ Le dije mientras le daba sus libros._-Mucha gente entra al lugar… y se me es difícil recordar a todos.-_ Respondí a la chica.

_-Desde luego, siempre voy a aquel lugar te he visto en varias ocasiones. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe por cierto. ¡Mucho gusto!-_ La pelirroja me dio la mano presentándose cortésmente.

_-Eren Yaeger_- Respondí dándole la mano aun confundido.

Parecía una buena persona, algo elocuente en mi opinión pero sus intenciones parecían buenas.

_-Bueno Eren, debo retirarme un enano amargado me debe estar esperando, si no me apuro me ira muy mal._- Dijo la chica nerviosa_. – ¡Gusto en conocerte!-_ Se retiraba torpemente acelerando el paso.

_-¿Enano amargado?_- Reí entre mis adentros ante el comentario_. -Que chica tan… extraña.- _Susurre lo más bajo posible mientras me retiraba del lugar para así dirigirme a la librería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ngh…Ahh-_

_-Oye, no te muevas.-_ Me ordenaba mientras posaba una de sus manos en la parte inferior de mi vientre bajando poco a poco sobre mi parte más íntima.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_-E-espere…-_ Dije entre jadeos, el moreno me estaba domando, encontrándose encima de mí cuerpo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos del fondo de la Librería, el mayor se posaba encima de mí sujetando mis muñecas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra solo se limitaba a acariciarme.

El de cabello azabache era pequeño pero no me quedo duda sobre su fuerza, él podía controlarme a su manera haciéndome sentir inferior pero eso no me importaba si eso consistía en entregarme a él.

_-Eren…-_ Susurraba mi nombre mientras me besaba apasionadamente, posando su lengua sobre la mía cada vez que separábamos nuestros labios para dar un respiro y así volviendo a juntarlos para así crear un juego entre nosotros, uno muy divertido que ocurría dentro de nuestras bocas.

_Se siente bien…_

_- Estas duro.-_ Me dijo el mayor mientras lamia parte de mi cuello haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago y escalofríos por doquier.

De nuevo sentí como volvió a tomar mis labios inexpertos e introducía su lengua hacia dentro de mi boca jugando con la mía de manera exquisita creando movimientos rítmicos hasta que nos faltaba el aire, mordisqueo la parte inferior de mi labio con fuerza causándome estremecimientos inevitables.

Flexione mi espalda hacia atrás en lo que acabe tumbando uno de los libros de la estantería. El moreno poco a poco intentaba desabrochar mi estorboso pantalón para así adentrarse con más facilidad y acariciar a su antojo la parte posterior de mi cuerpo después bajo mi ropa interior mostrando mi erección haciendo que me ruborizara por completo, bajo su cabeza hasta mi miembro posicionándolo sobre su boca haciendo que me exaltara.

_¿Qué demonios?_

_-E-espere ¿qué hace?-_ Pregunte asustado tratando de soltarme del agarre.

_-¿Qué no es obvio?_ – Me dijo mirándome detenidamente arqueando una ceja. –_Deberías utilizar tu cerebro más seguido.- _Respondió aun siguiendo con el proceso.

Ni siquiera el comentario me enojo por tal situación en la que me encontraba, intente moverme pero no lo conseguí el sujetaba mis muñecas con fuerza y la parte posterior de su cuerpo se aferraba al mío arrinconándome al estante de libros que se encontraba detrás mío.

_-Hmp- _Sonrió el de cabello azabache mientras lamia la punta de mi miembro de arriba abajo haciendo que me excitara.

-_Ahh…R-rivaille.-_ Balbucee su nombre mientras el mayor me masturbaba con su boca.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y consecutivos, mis quejidos ahora eran gemidos placenteros y cada vez se hacían más audibles creando eco en la librería.

El moreno por fin dejo libres mis muñecas por lo que baje mis manos hacia su cabeza acariciando su cabello azabache entrelazando mis dedos en cada uno de sus mechones mientras que con mi otra mano cubría mi boca para así silenciar los sonidos extraños que el mayor me provocaba, si al principio quería detenerlo ahora era todo lo contrario.

-Ahh, ngh….ahh-

_-Eren…Eren, Eren…- _

_-¡Eren despierta!- _

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente al escuchar los gritos de mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto.

_Un sueño…_

_-Es el tercero esta semana.-_ Susurre frustrado mientras tallaba mis ojos y daba un gran bostezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me sentía irritado ya habían pasado al menos cuatro semanas desde la última vez que mire a Rivaille y aun creyendo que no volveré a ver al de cabello azabache ya a invadido hasta mis sueños haciendo que sintiera gran confusión respecto a mi orientación sexual. Cada vez empeoraban las sensaciones que producía mi mente al recordarlo estando en situaciones inimaginables.

¿Acaso seré Gay? Pese a que no conozco del todo al moreno pensaría que es pura atracción física pero ¡los hombres a mí no me interesan! O al menos eso creía.

Pose mis manos hasta mi rostro aturdido por tantas jugarretas que creaba mi mente, baje mi cabeza hasta el pupitre golpeándome levemente para así tratar de concentrarme en la clase.

_-¡Eren Yaeger!-_

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos al notar como la profesora de Historia me observaba encontrándose frente a la pizarra del salón de clases.

_-¿S-si?-_ Cuestione a la profesora Riko nervioso quien me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

_-¿¡Cuales fueron los primeros acontecimientos de la segunda guerra mundial!?-_ Me pregunto amenazadoramente.

_-Ehh…hmm…- _Mire a Armin de reojo quien estaba sentado a lado de mi pupitre con el pensamiento tonto de que quizá mirándolo me acordaría de la respuesta.

Note como el rubio hacia muecas extrañas con su boca yo arquee una ceja sin entender, de nuevo mire a la maestra realmente nervioso. La profesora Riko era realmente desafiante y con una personalidad imponente.

_-No lo sé-_ Respondí resignado.

_-Eso ya lo sabía Yaeger. Desde que entre me he dado cuenta que no has puesto atención alguna a la clase- _Exclamo la profesora de manera frustrada.

Escuchaba murmullos por todo el salón de clases, note como Armin me observaba preocupado no hice mas que bajar mi cabeza pensando cómo me libraría de esta.

_-En dos semanas tendrán su examen que finalizara este último semestre. Si la calificación no es aprobatoria no tendrán de otra más que repetir el año completo.- _Dijo la profesora al alumnado_. –Espero que se esfuercen.-_ Finalizo la mujer Apuntando su mirada hacia a mí.

Me recargue en el pupitre posicionando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos tan solo me dignaba a observar y tratar de escuchar parte de la clase.

-.-.-.-.-

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que pensaba, aun no me sentía del todo bien después del sermón de la profesora, quien me cito en su oficina cuando las clases habían finalizado.

Me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de espera junto con Armin el cual se dio la molestia de acompañarme, esperaba a que la profesora me llamase ya que ella todavía estaba encerrada en su oficina atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

-_No te preocupes Eren-_ Me dijo el rubio brindándome una sonrisa mientras posaba una de sus manos encima de mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-_Es la profesora Riko de quien estamos hablando Armin, quizá querrá hablar con mi padre por no haber asistido a su clase estas dos últimas semanas o por desaprobar su examen pasado_.- Rezongue a mi amigo realmente irritado.- _Ella se excede demasiado con sus castigos, no sé qué esperar.- _Le dije al ojiazul lanzando un suspiro.

_-Bueno sí que tiene razones para cualquier castigo que quiera darte_…- Respondió Armin desaprobatoriamente.

Mire a mi amigo con el ceño fruncido aguantando las ganas de darle la contraria pero a quien engañaba él tenía razón, no me esforzaba del todo poniendo de excusa el trabajo o cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente…a una persona en especial.

-_Lo siento.-_ Se disculpó el rubio al notarme tan cabizbajo. – _Pero, es verdad que has estado distraído estas últimas semanas.- _Dijo Armin mirándome curioso.

¿Distraído? Ahora que lo pensaba… ni siquiera eh podido conciliar el sueño por culpa de aquellos sueños extraños que tenía casi cada noche desde la última vez que mire al chico que me salvo de aquel incidente. No solo eran en los sueños, aun estando despierto me perdía en mis pensamientos recordándolo a él, creí que a los días se esfumarían esos recuerdos ridículos que tenia de sobre él de cabello azabache, pero no fue así seguían molestándome a cada instante… En casa, en el trabajo y ahora en la escuela.

Trague saliva preocupado, mis cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estómago.

_-Si hay algo que te molesta, puedes contarme…- _Sugirió Armin observándome intranquilo- _¿Te pasa algo Eren?_ – Me cuestiono el rubio.

Lo mire de reojo mientras apretaba mis manos, tenía que decirlo, tenía que contarle a alguien.

-_Creo que…me gusta alguien.-_

_-¿Huh?- Me miro el ojiazul sorprendido - ¿Estas interesando en una chica?- _Me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-_No es una chica exactamente.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Me pregunto Armin confundido.

_-Es un chico… Me gusta un hombre.-_

-¿Eh?...-

.

.

.

_Woooh, Al fin lo acepto :'3 Ahora Eren sufrirá las fases del enamoramiento jujuju 8'D ahora que Armin lo sabe boahaha Eren tenía que decírselo a alguien alguna vez, porque no a su mejor amigo(?) :'D_

_Cabe mencionar que me dolio emparejar Rivaille con Petra pero tenía que ponérsela difícil a Eren :'DDD (la verdad no me gusta NADA NADAAAA esta pareja pero buehh) so yep, Cualquier duda que tengan respecto al fic se las aclaro con gusto, Espero de sus lindos reviews ;w; yyy Quisiera compartirles este Amv Riren que subi a Youtube :)) l_

_/watch?v=lPbTDPlJPrQ_

_Espero les guste :D! Nos vemos n,n_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Isayama Hajima.

**Advertencias: **BL, Universo Alterno.

**One-Side Love**

Capítulo 3

_-Confusión-_

_. _

_._

_._

_-Me gusta un hombre_- Le repetí a mi amigo quién me miraba con sus orbes azules abiertas como grandes platos.

Por alguna razón sentí como si un gran peso de encima se esfumara por completo, el vaivén de mi corazón volvió a latir con calma de nuevo no pude mirar a mi amigo puesto que mi timidez me lo impedía.

Opte por contárselo pues la confianza que le tenía a Armin era inmensa, el rubio suele ser comprensivo con las personas, estuviese de acuerdo o no al problema que uno enfrentaba, con solo el hecho de expresar mis _sentimientos_ por el azabache hacía que no me sintiera tan…solo.

_-P-pero…-_ El rubio iba a decir algo pero pronto fue interrumpido.

_-¡Yaeger! A mi oficina.-_ El grito de la profesora Riko se escuchó por todo el pasillo desde dentro de su aposento creando eco entre las paredes cosa que nos dio un leve escalofrió a mí y a mi amigo al interrumpirnos.

Observe al ojiazul quién aún me miraba con sorpresa, no hice mas que bajar la mirada y levantarme de mi asiento dejándolo solo.

Trague saliva y me adentre hacia el lugar, me sentía nervioso no estaba siquiera seguro si era por la profesora o por la confesión que le hice a Armin momentos antes. Leves gotas de sudor caían al costado de mi rostro, el miedo se apoderaba de mí esperando lo que fuera que me haría aquella profesora de mirada gélida, aun cuando sus anteojos tapaban parte de su rostro tan solo con sentir su mera presencia me causaba escalofríos.

Y ahí se encontraba… en ese pequeña ''habitación del terror'' a la que todos llamábamos, en donde la mujer de anteojos dejaba uno que otro trauma a cualquier alumnado que entrase cuando se encontraba en algún lio con ella, la nombrada estaba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio de color marrón oscuro observándome con una mirada asesina o al menos eso me hacía sentir.

-¿_Y bien? –_ Pregunto la profesora mirándome fijo.

_-¿S-si?-_ Cuestione a la mujer quien sostenía lo que parecían unos archivos en sus manos mientras los acomodaba de manera ordenada.

_- Ya estás en la cuerda floja Yaeger. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-_ Seguía preguntando amenazadoramente aquella mujer de anteojos.

Aladee mi cabeza haciéndome el que no entendía, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. La mujer lanzo un suspiro y cambio su mirada a una de preocupación o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio.

_- Esta es tu última oportunidad. Este examen que tendrás será el último y si no consigues aprobarlo repetirás el año completo._ – Lo dijo en seco sin quitarme la mirada de encima. –

Baje mi cabeza evitando su mirada no quería confrontarla, quizá y empeoraría la situación en la que me encontraba.

_-Pero no te lo dejare tan fácil Yaeger. Iras a clases extras, te asignare un tutor quien te impartirá al menos todo lo que vimos en el semestre.- _Dijo la mujer logrando que alzara la vista hacia ella.

La mire sorprendido, esperaba algo peor ¿Un tutor? Eso no suena tan mal, ¿o sí? Aunque nadie podría ser peor que aquella profesora.

_-Te lo asignare esta semana.-_Lo dijo mientras hojeaba una de sus hojas.-_ Ya puedes retirarte_.- Exclamo la mujer quien volvía a re ordenar sus hojas posicionándolas sobre su escritorio.

Asentí con mi cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y me salí de su oficina rápidamente cerré la puerta de golpe y lance un pesado suspiro. Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

_-¿Qué tal te fue? –_ Pregunto el rubio quien seguía sentado en las sillas de espera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Ah, bien… eso creo.-_ Ni yo mismo estaba seguro del todo.

Mi amigo me miraba preocupado desde las sillas de espera mientras yo me recargaba en una de las paredes quedando frente a él pero no nos dirigíamos la mirada, nunca concluimos el tema de antes, bueno el no insistió en preguntarme, quizá no fue buena idea haberle dicho algo, no veo reacción alguna en su rostro.

_-Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-_ Me pregunto el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y mis mejillas se tornaron color carmín, desvié la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

_Así que si estaba interesado…_

_-R-rivaille…-_Dije titubeante al ojiazul.

Armin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia a mí. La situación era realmente vergonzosa, sintiéndome casi como una chica la cual no para de hablar cursilería y media a sus amigas sobre el chico que le gusta.

_-Me alegro por ti Eren ¡jamás creí que este día llegaría!-_ Exclamo el joven esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande_.- ¡El día en que estarías realmente interesado en alguien!- _

_-Calla_…-Le dije al menor mientras él me daba leves palmadas en mi hombro.

Mi rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, el rubio solo me brindaba una sonrisa sincera no pude evitar sentirme extrañamente feliz y aliviado, el temor a ser juzgado por _gustarme_ un hombre me agobiaba pero tuve la suerte de que mi mejor amigo no era de esa clase de personas.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Mis pensamientos divagaban mientras yo y el rubio caminábamos dentro de los angostos pasillos del instituto. Mientras observaba a una pareja de alumnos caminar a lado de nosotros tomados de la mano no pude evitar contemplarlos con curiosidad mi corazón comenzó a latir de repente.

¿Realmente me gustaba Rivaille? O ¿Será que solo fue la simple primera impresión que dejo sobre mí aquel joven cuyo trato me saco de mis casillas? aunque ya había pasado un mes entero desde la última vez que lo mire seguía hundido en mis pensares. ¿Sera normal?

Un sinfín de confusiones amenazó a mi mente creando paradigmas sobre mí. ¿Cómo es que me atraía si ni siquiera lo miraba? No es como si lo hubiera hecho algún trato significativo, apenas e intercambiábamos palabras pero después de tales hechos aun lo imaginaba, escuchaba su voz en mis pensamientos y su mirada aún permanecía casi tatuada en mi mente.

_-¿Eren?-_ Mi amigo me observaba cuestionando mis acciones.

Me encontraba hincado en el piso con mis dos brazos sobre mi cabeza, me sobresalte al notar que ni yo mismo me había percatado de mi posición involuntaria.

_Esto está mal._

_-Estoy confundido…- _Dije en voz baja casi en un susurro.

_-¿Confundido? ¿Qué te sucede Eren_?- Pregunto ahora un Armin preocupado.

_-Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que soy… mi mente, mi cuerpo… todo se siente diferente.- _Le dije aun con la misma posición con la que me encontraba en el suelo.

Armin se puso en cuclillas frente a mí posando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza yo no me dignaba a verlo pensaba en una solución para estas sensaciones extrañas que mi mente producía.

_-¿De verdad esa persona te gusta?- _Interrogo el rubio.

_-No… lo sé.- Respondí entre cortado._

Hace apenas unos momentos lo había aceptado pero ahora lo dudaba, no entendía exactamente porque, quizá no era bueno darlo por hecho cuando aún no conocía del todo a Rivaille.

Una parte de mi quería creer que si existía un sentimiento por el moreno pero otra parte de mi negaba por completo cualquier tipo de relación existente conectada al ''amor'' esa era una palabra muy grande y no me refería al contexto si no a las sensaciones que causaba.

_-Quizá necesitas estar con una chica…-_Pauso el rubio de repente. - _Puede que pese a la falta de experiencia te sientas confundido.- _Concluyo el rubio.

Alce mi vista hacia el con mis ojos verdes abiertos completamente. Él tenía un punto, quizá si estoy con una mujer estos pensamientos irracionales hacia Rivaille podrían desaparecer.

_-¡NECESITO UNA NOVIA!-_ Dije en voz alta gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, era un alivio que los pasillos se encontraran solos en ese momento.

Me levante de golpe casi tumbando a mi amigo y este me observaba con sorpresa. El me imito y se levantó de inmediato mirándome confundido.

_-¡Armin! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a conseguir una novia!-_ Le implore al rubio mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro_. – ¡Tienes que ayudarme!-_ Le repetí desesperado.

_-¿Huh?-_ Mi amigo rezongo mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.-_Eren…yo… ¿Cómo se supone que te ayudare? ¡Ni siquiera yo tengo una_!- Respondió el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡_Vamos! se te ocurrirá algo, siempre tienes ideas tan buenas en las peores situaciones.- _Le dije a mi amigo casi rogándole.

_-¡Pero esto es diferente!- _

_-Por favor…- Le dije en tono bajo agachando mi cabeza._

El menor lanzo un suspiro, lo observaba de reojo y parecía ya resignado poso una de sus manos en su barbilla mientras alzaba su vista hasta el techo, rogaba porque algo brillante se le ocurriera.

Quizá pareciera un tanto tonta la pequeña petición que le hacía a mi amigo, pero si tener a una chica a mi lado evitaría pensar en Rivaille tenía que hacer todo lo posible, además ni aunque estuviera del todo atraído hacia un hombre el ya tenía a alguien más en su vida.

Aunque quisiera ''conquistarlo'' ya era un poco tarde para eso él ya le pertenecía a la castaña… aunque me pesara.

_-Yo no puedo ayudarte…pero tengo un amigo que quizá pueda.-_ respondió el ojiazul.

_-¿Huh? ¿Quién?-_ Cuestione a Armin mientras él seguía en su misma posición.

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-Es el…-_ Apunto Armin al joven mientras nos dirigíamos hacia él, encontrándonos en la azotea del instituto.

Observe a aquel hombre intrigado, era bastante alto y de complexión grande, su cabello era rubio de un tono que cuyos ojos combinaban a la perfección, tenía facciones toscas y un semblante serio con el que cualquiera que lo mirase podría sentirse intimidado por este.

A su lado tenia a dos chicas bastante atractivas en sus brazos quienes asombradas por el mayor solo se limitaban a acariciar su rostro o parte de su cuerpo jugueteando con el castaño, eran bastante descaradas en mi opinión… pero parecía que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto no como el otro joven de cabello azabache que estaba justamente a lado de ellos quien era más alto que el rubio el cual parecía acompañarlos, solo se limitaba a mirarlo con un rostro de preocupación.

_-¡Hey Reiner!- _Grito Armin llamando la atención del rubio.

El mayor voltio a nuestra dirección y embozo una sonrisa saludando a mi amigo cortésmente cosa que me sorprendió no era lo que me esperaba al principio, aunque si me sorprendía el hecho de que Armin pareciera que lo conocía muy bien como si fueran amigos de ya hace tiempo.

_-Oh ¡Armin! Que extraño que aparezcas aquí.- _Dijo el castaño brindándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Heh… Hola Bertolt-_ Armin saludo al joven más alto que parecía también conocerlo.

Yo seguía mirándolos extrañado aun no comprendía el motivo de mi amigo llevándome con estos sujetos ¿Cómo se supone que este tipo me ayudaría?

_-¿Quién es tu amigo?-_ Pregunto Reiner dirigiendo su vista hacia mi persona, yo desviaba la mirada desinteresado rascando mi nuca esperando a que Armin hiciera la plática.

-_Oh, él es Eren.-_ Aclaro el ojiazul mirándome de reojo lanzándome un codazo que hiso que frunciera el ceño y le mandase una mirada asesina.

Reiner me extendió su mano en forma de saludo y Bertolt lo imito, ambos chicos parecían agradables yo solo asentía con la cabeza y permanecía en silencio, note como el castaño llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes que estaban junto a él apartándolas, ellas indignadas se alejaron del lugar quedándonos yo y Armin solos con ambos chicos.

_-Y… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-_ Cuestiono el castaño aladeando su cabeza.

_-Hum…Necesito un favor.-_ Dijo Armin en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí.-  
_Bueno, El…- _Apunto con su dedo pulgar hacia mí.

_-¿Hum?- _Reiner Me observaba curioso sin saber que clase te solicitud le haría.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

_-¿E-estas seguro de esto Eren?-_ Pregunto Armin con una gota de sudor pasándose por su frente.

Trague saliva y respire profundo.

_-Vamos.-_ Exclame decidido.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche encontrándonos en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio donde las luces de cada uno de los enormes edificios brindaba un show espectacular del cual admirar, nos adentramos en medio de los suburbios más oscuros de la ciudad estando frente a una discoteca llamada ''TitanAttack'' donde se podía apreciar distinta clase de gente por su mayoría universitarios.

Observaba a los alrededores de las afueras del lugar, habían mujeres bastante atractivas las cuales vestían de una forma un poco ''atrevida'' atrayendo así a muchos de los hombres ebrios que permanecían en el lugar casi arrastras tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas.

_-¡Hey Armin! ¡Eren!-_ El grito de un chico llamo la atención mía y de mi amigo.

_-Reiner…-_ Dije al verlo con mi ceño fruncido.

Este tenía consigo a al menos tres chicas de tras de él tal y como la primera vez que lo vi, dos de ellas quienes lo acorralaban tomándolo de ambos brazos cada una.

_-¡Hey quita esa cara! ¿Así como se supone que conseguirás a una chica Eren?-_ Exclamo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así es, no sé cómo, pero logre ser convencido en venir a una discoteca después de solicitar la ayuda del castaño grandulón aquel, arrastrando a Armin conmigo, según él… esta sería la forma más fácil de conseguir a cualquier chica que se me plazca.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que me encontraba en un lugar como este, a decir verdad no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto, y socializar con las personas no era una tarea fácil para mí, me sentía irritado de ver a tantas personas cegadas por sustancias extrañas que los hacían actuar como unos completos idiotas.

_-¡Vamos Eren! Y mira que bien te vez…Tu también Armin._- Dijo el castaño observándonos de pies a cabeza.

No voy a negar que si me esmere en encontrar algo que me combinara bien para esta rara ocasión teniendo puesta una camisa formal azul marino abotonada dejando ver parte de mi pecho y un pantalón color azabache combinándolo con unos zapatos del mismo tono y en mis manos tenía un saco negro por si acaso.

Al igual que mi amigo quien vestía una camisa azul claro abotonada con un pantalón blanco resaltándole sus grandes ojos azules.

_-Reiner, ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos? No tenemos identificaciones…! Somos menores de edad!-_ Alzo la voz el ojiazul quien al parecer al igual que yo se encontraba frustrado ante la situación.

_-¡Shhh! No alces la voz, te escucharan…-_ Callo el ojimiel a Armin- _Por supuesto que pensé antes de actuar.-_ Dijo dándonos que al parecer eran unas identificaciones falsas.

Tome la mía y la observe detenidamente, arquee una ceja y una gota de sudor bajo de mi cabeza al notar una pequeña observación, mire a Reiner con el ceño fruncido estando jodidamente enojado.

_-Idiota. ¡Ni siquiera se parece a mí!- _Le grite frustrado.

Mire como Armin se quedaba callado teniendo una mueca extraña en su rostro, note como este sudaba de los nervios y temblaba, ni siquiera se quejaba en lo absoluto, mire su identificación de reojo y abrí mis ojos de sorpresa al notar que en la parte superior de la tarjeta tenía la foto de una chica rubia de cabello corto. ¡La identificación falsa de Armin era la de una chica!

Reiner se echó a reír mientras que con una de sus manos se cubría el estómago, Yo y mi amigo no pudimos evitar mandarle miradas asesinas.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Era lo más parecido a ustedes que pude conseguir chicos, disculpen.-_ Se excusó Reiner aun conteniéndose la risa y dándonos leves palmadas en los hombros. _–Además… A ellos no les importara, lo único que quieren es la plata, ni siquiera lo notaran_.- Concluyo el ojimiel.

Suspire resignado siguiendo a Reiner camino hacia los guardias de seguridad quienes permitían el paso a las personas que entraban a ''TitanAttack'' no pude evitar sentirme preocupado de que nos cedieran el paso.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Gracias a Reiner pudimos entrar al lugar, los guardias ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de mirar nuestras identificaciones falsas me pareció increíble que no se percataran de Armin el cual tenía la identificación de una mujer… no pude evitar sentir gracia ante eso.

Observaba el lugar fascinado siendo la primera vez que entraba a una discoteca, el lugar era pequeño por dentro, en el centro estaba una pista de baile circular rodeada por barandales que logaban dividir la pista donde miles de luces brindaba un espectáculo colorido en está, dejando verse a aquellos jóvenes bailando con el ritmo de la música, a los lado habían pequeñas mesas donde uno podía sentarse a tomar alguna bebida y del otro lado estaba un mini bar con grandes televisores de pantalla plana donde tenían puesto videos musicales de varios artistas, se sentía bastante sofocado pero la música tecno y las luces de neón lograban distraerme lo suficiente como para no sentirme tan incómodo ante tanta gente.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lugar acomodándonos en unos cojines blancos enormes que este contribuía, Reiner de un momento a otro ya tenía unas bebidas preparadas en ambas manos.

-_Tomen.-_ Nos extendió las bebidas a mí y a mi amigo_.- Esto los relajara un poco_.- Sonrió el castaño.

Tome la bebida curioso tome un sorbo de aquella copa casi dudando, pase por mis labios aquel líquido de sabor agrio pero a la vez dulce agradándome tanto que al darle un segundo sorbo lo tome casi de golpe.

_-Oye, Oye… con calma amigo, si no sabes tomar puedes embriagarte con pocas de esas copas.-_ Exclamo Reiner en tono de burla al notar como tomaba más de la cuenta.

Era verdad que era un inexperto en estas cosas pero la curiosidad me mataba y a decir verdad aquella bebida si lograba relajarme y eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, relajarme.

Tome al menos unas tres o cuatro copas más, Armin me miraba preocupado él ni siquiera la había dado un sorbo a la primera bebida que Reiner nos había brindado sin en cambio yo me encontraba perdido con las luces neón que hacía que mi cabeza dieran vueltas.

_-Aquella chica no para de verte Eren.-_ Insinuó el mayor dándome leves codazos en mi brazo_.- Es tu oportunidad.-_ Sugirió el castaño.

Observe extrañado la chica, ella estaba a unos metros lejos de nuestra mesa, estando recargada en los barandales que dividían la pista de baile con la de las mesas y el mini bar, lucia bastante linda, su cabello era largo y alborotado de tono rojizo y ojos color verde, tenía una blusa color vino de manga corta y una falda de un color oscuro que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

A pesar del físico atractivo de la chica me di cuenta de que no lograba causar nada en mí, pero… ¿Era normal no? No puede causarme nada puesto que no la conozco.

La chica me observaba detenidamente con una media sonrisa en su rostro no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente tratando de contenerme, le sonreí de vuelta y note como aquella solo desvío la mirada fingiendo desinterés.

Tome otra copa que se encontraba en la mesa, de nuevo tomándomela de golpe, Armin me miraba sorprendido ante mi acto y Reiner simplemente no paraba de sonreír, era como si disfrutara de mi situación, arregle un poco mi cabello color marrón y acomode mi camisa alzando un poco el cuello de esta.

_-Es ahora o nunca.-_ Me dije decidido.

_-Recuerda cómo te dije, alágala, recházala y vuélvela a alagar… ellas caen con eso_.- Dijo Arqueando una ceja mi ahora maestro de las citas.

Rodé los ojos fastidiado ante la sugerencia del castaño, antes de venir Reiner me había dado uno que otro consejo sobre las chicas y sobre estos lugares así que ya tenía una idea de todo esto.

Me levante del asiento para así dirigirme a ella un tanto nervioso, me arremangue las mangas de la camisa azul que tenía puesta para distraerme un poco, ella me observaba estando en la misma posición que hace rato salude a la chica quien sonrió dulcemente, me recargue sobre los barandales imitando su posición dejando verse la pista y del otro lado el mini bar.

La mujer comenzó hablar sobre la música, el lugar, después me dijo su nombre y de dónde provenía, bastante información en la que yo fallaba al tratar de acumularla en mi cabeza, de repente sentí un leve mareo y en unos momentos ni siquiera escuchaba a la chica a la que solo observaba mover sus labios pero nada salía de estos, había bebido mucho o al menos lo suficiente como para sentir que deliraba.

La pelirroja de un momento a otro se había acercado demasiado a mí jugueteando con la parte superior de mi camisa logrando incomodarme. Ni siquiera había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había acercado a ella.

Una estúpida sonrisa se posó en mis labios me sentía extraño como si ya nada en mi alrededor importase mi mirada se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

_-Vamos a otro lugar más privado_.- Insinuó la desconocida quien ya me tenía algo aturdido por tanta palabrería que salía de su boca.-_ ¿Vamos si?-_ Imploro la joven con un tono juguetón bastante irritante en mi opinión.

-Hmm… No.- Rechace su petición desinteresado, quería alejarme y aunque fuese difícil de creer no trataba de seguir los consejos de Reiner la verdad si tenía la intensión de rechazarla.

_-Te dejare hacerme lo que quieras…-_ Dijo la chica jugando con mi camisa y así comenzando a acariciar mi pecho.

Me voltee hacia el lado de la pista dándole la espalda a la chica quien parecía enojada ante mi acto, recargue ambos brazos en el barandal teniendo la vista de las personas quienes danzaban ante el vaivén de la música y del otro lado observaba el mini bar detenidamente, perdí mi vista entre la multitud ignorando a la chica.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el mini bar ya que algo me había llamado la atención por puro reflejo, observe a lo lejos una figura que aún no lograba apreciar del todo, cerré y abrí mis ojos vertiginosamente era una persona quien me parecía bastante familiar, talle mis ojos con pesadez y alzaba la vista de nuevo hasta el bar, fue cuando lo mire.

_Oh nuestro querido destino haciendo de las suyas…_

_-Rivaille… Justamente cuando quería dejar de pensar en ti…- _Susurre lo más bajo posible con una media sonrisa en mí rostro_._

El azabache estaba sentado en una silla alta recargando uno de sus codos en la barra del mini bar con una bebida en la otra mano, lucia desinteresado ante todo, lograba verle de perfil estupefacto, lucia realmente atractivo, tenía una camisa formal negra de botones la cual tenía semi-abierta haciendo resaltar su piel blanca logrando que me estremeciera de repente, además de unos pantalones color marrón y unos zapatos formales del mismo tono que su cabello bien peinado, estaba boquiabierto ante su presencia a pesar de la lejanía.

Estaba pasmado observándolo detenidamente contemplaba cada pequeño movimiento que el hacía, comencé a sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que me sacaba de mis casillas, quería hablarle, quería escucharlo quería…tocarlo.

Comencé a dar pasos apresurados para darle la vuelta a la circular pista, ya no me importaba nada ni nadie quería acercarme al azabache no me importaba si estuviera acompañado o no, tenía que estar cerca de él.

Sentí como alguien me sujeto del brazo, me voltee bruscamente algo molesto para así encontrarme con la pelirroja quien lucía frustrada.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?-_ Cuestiono la chica con una media sonrisa en sus labios y una de sus cejas arqueadas.

_-¿Podrías soltarme?- _Sugerí a la chica quien me miraba confundida.-_ Tengo que irme.-_ Le dije soltándome del agarre.

Volví a voltear hacia el mini bar y me desanime por completo al notar que Rivaille ya no estaba.

_-Maldición.- _Gruñí realmente molesto.

Comencé a caminar dejando a la chica detrás de mí, quien solo se dignaba a mirarme desde lejos. Mi cabeza comenzaba a pesar y luego a aturdirme pero ignore aquellas sensaciones para buscar a Rivaille no sabía que le diría solo sabía que tenía que hablarle. No lograba comprender de donde salía tanto valor, cuando se trataba de él me sentía tan indefenso y cobarde pero ahora era extrañamente lo contrario.

Seguía caminando entre la gente quien me empujaba hacia a los lados no sabía a donde dirigirme solo me limitaba a buscar a una persona en especial pero no lo encontraba, ya no estaba.

Comencé a sentir un hueco en el estómago al darme cuenta que sería imposible encontrarlo en un lugar tan saturado como este, una tristeza me comenzaba a absorber por completo.

A paso lento logre llegar al mini bar donde se encontraba hacía apenas unos momentos el de mirada gélida, aunque ya daba por hecho que no estaba, aún intentaba buscar alguna señal de él casi rogando por un milagro de que apareciera.

_-¿Mocoso?- _

Mi corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo al escuchar una voz ronca de la yo estaba particularmente familiarizado y quien me hacia el llamado, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera por completo voltee hacia atrás lentamente para dirigirme hacía donde provenía la voz… y ahí estaba.

Sonreí al verle y mis ojos se iluminaron como cuando un cachorro mira a su dueño al que no había mirado en todo un día. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance hacia el dándole un abrazo presionándolo con fuerza casi alzando al azabache de los suelos.

_- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces mocoso?-_ Cuestiono el mayor confundido ante mis actos tratando de zafarse. _– ¡Estas ebrio!-_ Dijo el mayor moviéndose hacia atrás aun tratando de quitar mis brazos que tenía sobre él.

Lo presione con ternura posicionando su cabeza sobre mi pecho no quería soltarlo su aroma me embriagaba más de la cuenta se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca.

_-¡Te extrañe tanto!-_ De nuevo hable sin pensar no sabía que me sucedía, simplemente ya no me importaba.

_-Definitivamente estas ebrio.-_ Bufo el mayor.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, los volvía a abrir rápidamente pero volvían a cerrarse de nueva cuenta de pronto ya no lograba escuchar nada. Me zafe suavemente de Rivaille para así dirigir mi mano hacia mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió borroso escuchaba la voz de Rivaille que a lo lejos decía algo que no lograba descifrar lo que decía, no podía entender aquellos dulces labios de quienes sentía unas inmensas ganas de besar, mi mente se comenzaba a nublar, pronto mire todo negro.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

JOJOJ

Si… Eren esta ebrio… por eso le dio tanto valor para abrazar a Rivaille, Uff mi querido Erensito te ira muy mal por haber abrazado al gatito gruñón x'D3

Espero que no les parezca algo extraño que describa a Reiner como un ''mujeriego'' xD No lo pude evitar, no sé porque me lo imagino así en un AU~ ewe

Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, y disculpen por la demora la verdad no sabría decir cada cuanto estaré actualizando ya que carezco de tiempo ;o; Pero quizá tarde más de 1 semana en actualizar pero menos de 1 mes xD (?) También dependiendo de la inspiración y sobre todo de ustedes mis querido lectores xD (los pocos que tengo ;A; ) Espero con ansias sus Reviews eso de veras me inspira demasiado :))!

¡PORFAVOR DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA! TToTT Soy pésima… xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Isayama Hajima.

**Advertencias: **BL, Universo Alterno.

**One-Side Love**

Capítulo 4

_-Gracias por todo.-_

_._

_._

_._

Trate de descifrar lo que decía pero no conseguía escucharlo, sus palabras no lograban articularse en mi cabeza todo giraba creando imágenes borrosas al tratar de forzar mi vista para poder incorporarme pero no lo logre, él azabache me miraba irritado eso es lo último que logre apreciar… un rostro de frustración por parte de Rivaille, después de eso no recuerdo nada.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro observando el techo por uno breve momento, me levante de golpe al recordar lo de ayer sentándome sobre la cama en donde me encontraba, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor confundido y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mi dormitorio, pronto sentí una punzada en mi cabeza haciendo que lanzara un leve quejido, pose una de mis manos sobre mi frente tratando de masajear la parte adolorida, mi cuerpo se sentía realmente débil y mi boca estaba seca como si no hubiera tomado agua desde hace días, relamí mis labios y comencé a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.

La alcoba era enorme y completamente impecable, los tonos de esta eran algo neutros y a pesar del tamaño no tenía muchos muebles pero era estilizada, estaba un pequeño tocador al frente de la cama, en una esquina estaba un estante de libros bastante grande con dos sillones pequeños color blanco y del lado izquierdo de la cama, admiraba los grandes ventanales donde los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la habitación.

Me asuste al percatarme de la hora mirando un reloj que estaba situado en una de las paredes, trate de buscar mis pertenencias con la mirada pero no había nada fue cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera tenía las mismas ropas de la noche de ayer.

Estaba sumamente desconcertado tratando de pensar que había sucedido, pensé en la pelirroja que conocí anoche, ¿Estaré en su casa? Al final ¿Termino convenciéndome de ir a ese ''Lugar privado'' que decía?

De repente escuche la puerta de la alcoba abrirse y yo aun estando en la misma posición sobre la cama, un delicioso aroma a coco se impregno en la recamara al abrirse la puerta, alcance a percibir como vapor salía de esta una vez abierta. Jamás me imagine en toda mi corta vida lo que sucedió a continuación…

_-Oh… ya despertaste.-_

No creía lo que mis ojos veían, simplemente era imposible, estaba boquiabierto ante tal panorama que aquella persona me brindaba.

_-¿Heh?…-_ Las palabras no salían y mi corazón bombeaba con una fuerza asombrosa.

-_¿hm?- _

_-¿R-rivaille…?-_ Balbucee su nombre nervioso sin dejar de mirarlo arqueando una de mis cejas y aun con mis labios entreabiertos.

Ni siquiera parpadeaba todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el hombre me miraba fijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero eso no fue lo que captaba mi atención fue sino su cuerpo aun húmedo por la aparente ducha que se había dado, estando el con el torso al descubierto sosteniendo tan solo una toalla blanca que cubría su parte intima.

Trague saliva estando completamente rojo como un jitomate, admirando cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro, su piel blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo bien marcado, era increíble pese a su tamaño, alce mi mirada lentamente posando así mis ojos hacía sus pectorales después hasta su abdomen y hubiera continuado si no fuera porque Rivaille me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿_Que miras?-_ Cuestiono en seco, arqueando su ceja mientras que con una de sus manos sacudía su cabello tratando de secarlo.

Me encogí de hombros bajando mi rostro aun con el rubor en mis mejillas, me había pillado mirándolo. Me frustre de lo avergonzado que me sentía ¿Acaso tenía que ser tan obvio? ¡Como un maldito libro abierto!

Mire hacia mí alrededor de nuevo y trate de evadir su pregunta rápidamente, ahora yo cuestionándolo.

_-¿Q-que hago aquí?- _Pregunte confundido tratando de evitar mirar su cuerpo siendo este un intento algo imposible de disimular.

_-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?-_ Cuestiono Rivaille algo molesto.

_-Y-yo…N-no- _Exclame nervioso, sentía mi cuerpo arder.

El moreno lanzo un suspiro pesado y desvió la mirada hacia las grandes ventanas, se recargo de manera más cómoda en el marco de la puerta del baño y alzo su vista hacia mi nuevamente causándome un leve escalofrió.

_-Tú estabas jodidamente ebrio anoche.-_ Pauso de repente e hizo una mueca de disgusto_.- Me abrasaste y comenzaste a decir incoherencias… y de pronto te desmayaste.-_ Concluyo el mayor mirándome detenidamente.

Abrase a Rivaille…abrase a Rivaille… abrase a Rivaille… Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente al escuchar su explicación, juraría que si seguía escuchando al moreno mi corazón saltaría de mi pecho y se lanzaría por la ventana de cuan nervioso me encontraba. Aunque eso no explica el hecho de que este aquí, en su recamara… sin mi ropa. Espera… ¡Mi Ropa!

Toque mi pecho y no había nada no me había percatado de que estaba con el torso descubierto alce las sábanas blancas que estaban sobre mí y me asome por debajo de las mantas notando que solo tenía mi ropa interior, me ruborice más de lo que ya estaba.

_-No es lo que piensas mocoso pervertido.-_ Dijo el mayor en tono de burla aun con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, moví mi cabeza en señal de negación Rivaille solo alzo una de sus cejas aun con su característica mirada neutra, me arme de valor y pregunte.

_-S-sigue sin responder mi pregunta…_-Trague saliva.-_ ¿Cómo es que t-termine aquí?_- Cuestione aun nervioso desviando mi mirada.

_-Cuando te desmayaste, no sabía que hacer contigo, no sabía si venias solo o acompañado, trate de ver tu identificación pero era falsa_.- Dijo esto último rodando los ojos_.- Así que te traje aquí.- _Finalizo el mayor.

_-¿Por qué?-_ No pude evitar preguntar, él pudo a verme dejado hay nada más, pero no lo hizo.

-_Tengo algo llamado conciencia ¿sabes?-_ Dijo esto en forma sarcástica –_No podía dejarte ahí tirado, tan solo eres un niño, además… eres amigo de ella.-_ Dijo esto último con un tono de voz más bajo.

''Ella''… Sabía muy bien a quien se refería lo que me causo cierta molestia por alguna extraña razón.

_-Ella no es mi amiga.-_ Le conteste en seco con el ceño fruncido lo que causo una leve impresión al mayor.

Me sentí irritado por un momento no pude evitar pensar en una escena ridículamente cursi de Petra y Rivaille abrazados y dedicándose palabras de amor. Mi sangre hervía haciéndome sentir tan idiota por el hecho de tenerle celos a una chica por alguien que apenas conozco.

_-M-mi ropa…-_ Dije apenado cubriéndome con las sabanas.

_-Se está lavando, vomitaste anoche cuando veníamos camino a casa.-_ Dijo esto con una mueca de asco_.- No iba a dejar de ensuciaras mis sabanas, mocoso.-_

_-Oh…- _Observe al mayor quien aún secaba su cabello con su mano volví a desviar la mirada al percatarme que el aún me miraba.

_-Dormí en el sillón si eso es lo que te preocupa_…- Dijo Rivaille como si nada.

_-Lo siento.-_ Me disculpe bajando mi cabeza.

El de ojos grises no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, en realidad no había pensado en las consecuencias de todo esto, ni siquiera supe nada de Armin o Reiner, no me preocupaba mi padre puesto que él nunca está en casa aunque sé que cuando me topé con Mikasa me infestara de preguntas, estaba aliviado de que hoy era sábado por lo tanto no me inquietaba el colegio, ahora mi mayor preocupación era Rivaille.

El hombre por fin se movió de lugar para ahora dirigirse al pequeño tocador que quedaba frente a la cama, saco lo que parecían ropa de uno de los cajones, se dirigió a la puerta y me lanzo una de las prendas que tenía en sus manos hacía mi rostro.

_-Ponte esto mientras, estaré en la sala.-_ Dijo en seco mientras cerraba la puerta dejándome solo.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Mi cerebro aun procesaba la información de hace unos momentos, de lo que había pasado la noche de ayer y cómo fue que ahora me encontraba en el hogar de Rivaille, todo lo había sentido tan de golpe haciéndome sentir realmente desconcertado.

Estaba sentado sobre la esquina de la cama con las prendas que me había dado el azabache sobre mis manos, pronto una canción capto mi atención mientras trataba de ponerme la playera que me dio el mayor. Me levante de la cama acercándome un poco más a la puerta de donde había salido el mayor para escuchar mejor la letra de la música.

'' _Incluso si fue un error incluso... entiendo para que vivo...Eso... no es una razón... existo... ¡Para ser libre!''_

Repetí la letra de la canción mientras bajaba poco a poco la playera que aparentemente me queda un poco ajustada era de color azabache y tenía un logo en esta, al no apreciarla bien me acerque al pequeño tocador y en el espejo me observe curioso.

_-Realmente me queda ajustada.- _Me dije a mi mismo.

La playera oscura acentuaba mi delgado cuerpo pero decidí ignorar lo mal que me miraba con ella al carecer de opciones puesto que mi ropa de anoche estaba lavándose, lucia escuálido o al menos eso pensaba. El logotipo era de una banda ala que yo conocía muy bien.

_-''Cinema Staff''-_ susurre lo más bajo.

Seguía tarareando la canción que se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta con un poco más de entusiasmo y así poco a poco los nervios se esfumaban.

Estaba feliz al descubrir al menos algo nuevo de Rivaille, y esto era la clase de música que el escuchaba fue más sorprendente el hecho de que al menos tendríamos algo en común.

Tome los jeans azul marino que el mayor me había brindado rezando por que estos no me quedaran tan ajustados como la camiseta, termine colocándomelos y milagrosamente se acoplaron a mi cuerpo, pose una sonrisa en mi rostro al mirarme en el espejo preguntándome si esta sería la clase de ropa informal que el utilizaba a mi edad.

Comencé a arreglar las mantas de la cama para así ordenarla, después escuche una pequeña vibración que con un sonido le seguía alce mi vista y mire mi móvil que se encontraba en uno de los buros que se situaban en cada lado de la cama.

Una gota de sudor bajo al costado de mi rostro y mi cuerpo se tensó, la mano con la que tome el móvil comenzó a temblar al notar el número de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, la mayoría siendo de Mikasa y unas cuantas de Armin hasta tenía dos mensajes sin leer de Reiner a quien le había dado mi numero con anterioridad, suspire resignado sabiendo lo que me esperaría una vez llegando a casa guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo y acomode mi cabello para así dirigirme hasta donde estaba Rivaille.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Me asome nervioso al abrir la puerta de la recamara para así adentrarme hacía la sala del lugar, trataba de buscar al azabache con la mirada antes de entrar completamente hacia la estancia pero no lo encontraba, la música del estéreo estaba bastante alta así que llamarlo sería algo difícil.

Me adentre temeroso y contemple el lugar por unos momentos me quede impactado al notar que la estadía era bastante grande y con un estilo minimalista casi parecido al dormitorio en que me encontraba momentos antes.

Me acerque a uno de los ventanales enormes para asomarme hacia afuera, para darme una idea de cuál era el lugar en donde me encontraba, a paso lento me acerque y abrí un poco las cortinas de las ventanas y me sorprendí al percatarme que me encontraba en un piso bastante alto, di un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa y me voltee de golpe al sentir a alguien detrás de mí.

- _Estamos en el octavo piso.-_ Una voz efímera me saco de mis pensamientos.

Lo mire nervioso y me aleje tan solo unos centímetros de Rivaille, lo había sentido bastante cerca de mi tan solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a asomarme hacia la ventana para distraerme disimuladamente.

_-Ya veo, e-es la primera vez que estoy en un edificio tan…alto- _Le respondí con una media sonrisa en mi rostro sin quitar de vista la mirada hacia la ventana.

Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios del mayor quien se cruzó de brazos asomándose a la ventana imitándome. Me sentía jodidamente nervioso no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir supuse que sería mejor irme de una vez.

El estéreo seguía encendido y ahora cambiaba de melodía, voltee hacia el aparato percatándome de la canción que se escuchaba, la guitarra eléctrica comenzó a tocarse en forma suave y lenta y pronto las vocales comenzaron a sonar.

_-Me gusta esa canción.-_

_-Es buena. No como la mierda que escucha la gente hoy en día.- _Respondió el mayor aun mirando hacia la ventana.

Reí ante el comentario dedicándole una sonrisa, apreté mis puños ante el nerviosismo que volvía apoderarse de mí. Ya lo había pensado y seguiré pensándolo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y solo me basto verlo la noche de ayer para darme cuenta de que el en verdad _me gustaba_.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y no era el de la música. Mire de reojo al mayor quien saco un móvil de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, Rivaille observo el móvil y lanzo un pesado suspiro después presiono un botón para contestar la aparente llamada.

_-Petra...-_ Dijo el nombre de la castaña en tono bajo.

El moreno se alejó de mí para dirigirse a uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la sala me lanzo una mirada que en realidad no pude descifrar haciéndome sentir un leve escalofrió, desvié la mirada con un rubor en mis mejillas y fingí que observaba de nueva cuenta el paisaje de afuera por la ventana.

Volví a observar de reojo al mayor quien tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras hablaba por su móvil, volví a sentir esa extraña sensación como cuando aquella vez Petra abrazo a Rivaille afuera de las puertas del instituto.

Baje mi cabeza realmente desanimado simplemente no podía evitarlo… eran esos malditos celos los que me aprisionaban haciendo me sentir un nudo en la garganta y un hueco dentro de mis entrañas, por más que me gustase el azabache era obvio que él no sentiría lo mismo a pesar de las veces que me ha ayudado no podía pensar en el solo hecho de que en realidad no significo mucho para él, simplemente él es una buena persona y por eso hacia lo que hacía, solo eran buenas acciones sin ninguna otra razón aparente.

Comencé a caminar buscando la puerta de salida a paso lento, no quería que el moreno me mirase ya habían pasado unos minutos y el seguía hablando por teléfono camine hasta una de las puertas y apreté la manija pero antes de retirarme fije mi mirada en un pequeño block de notas situado en un estante de lado de la puerta tome una hoja y con una pluma la cual estaba de lado del block le escribí una nota al mayor.

''_Gracias por todo''_

Fueron las palabras escritas, me sentía estúpido al hacerlo pero era lo menos que podía hacer. No quería mirarle, me dolía verlo tan feliz por alguien que… no era yo. Aunque era un tanto egoísta de mi parte no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de angustia y una fuerte opresión en mi pecho que me robaba el aliento.

Cerré la puerta con delicadeza tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y Salí del lugar de inmediato, acelere el paso cruzando los pasillos hasta encontrarme con las escaleras que me llevarían al primer piso del edificio, me pareció fastidioso bajarlas ya que me encontraba en un piso bastante alto pero no soy un gran fan de los ascensores así que solo me digne a bajarlas.

Me tomo al menos diez minutos en llegar al primer piso para así salir del edificio, salí hacia el jardín frontal para así llegar a las rejas que estaban frente al estacionamiento del lugar cruzándome con los guardias de seguridad, seguí con mi camino pero una voz me detuvo.

_-¡Oye!-_

Voltee hacia atrás encontrándome con Rivaille con su semblante serio sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en una de sus manos.

-_Es más rápido bajar por el ascensor ¿Sabes?-_ Bufo el mayor acercándose a mi nuevamente.

Lo mire sorprendido no creí que el mayor me seguiría, apenas hace unos momentos estaba en el teléfono y ahora estaba frente a mí, en realidad muchas cosas de las que creí que jamás sucederían…sucedieron dejándome realmente desconcertado.

El hombre me extendió la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y la tome sin pensarlo dos veces observándola curioso, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el azabache.

_-Tu ropa.-_ Exclamo el mayor.

_-G-gracias…-_ Titubee nervioso presionando la bolsa de plástico con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un instante, me sentí avergonzado por la nota que le había dejado momentos antes no me atrevía a mirarlo y bueno… verlo a él tan callado no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_-Te llevare a casa.-_ Dijo Rivaille en seco.

_-No… Y-yo puedo llegar solo…-_ Respondí desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

_-Apuesto a que no tienes idea de donde te encuentras.-_

Baje mi cabeza resignado, él tenía razón en realidad no sabía en donde me encontraba, observaba curioso a los alrededores dándome cuenta que en realidad la localidad parecía bastante refinada tal y como el departamento del azabache a diferencia de donde yo vivo, sin duda los estatus económicos de ambos era muy distinto.

No quería darle más problemas a Rivaille por lo que rechazar su oferta de llevarme a casa era tentadora pero y si ¿esta sería la última vez que lo viera? Lo mejor era aceptar su oferta y quizá en una de esas podría conocerlo mejor quizá hasta podría ser su amigo…

-_Está bien.- _Acepte temeroso.

El me observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro realmente era difícil leerlo pero sus acciones decían más que cualquier otra cosa, él era una buena persona.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

El mayor se hizo su camino hasta su coche yo siguiéndole a cada paso, note como saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se escuchó la desactivación de la alarma de un carro, abrí mis ojos sorprendido observando su auto detenidamente este era un Ferrari 599 color negro, me parecía bastante gracioso como este quedaba perfectamente a su personalidad, el coche era tan…Rivaille.

_-Wow… me gusta tu auto.-_ Le dije admirando la relucida pintura del coche mientras el abría la puerta de este.

_-Gracias, fue un regalo.- _Rivaille respondió desinteresado.

Bueno no cabía duda que quizá el azabache no carecía de juguetes como este, oh al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio porque ahora que lo pensaba su apartamento era bastante elegante como para un universitario recién egresado me era difícil pensar que él se mantenía solo pero no podía sacar conclusiones puesto que aún no lo conocía del todo tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre él y no me iba a quedar con la duda pero sabía que tenía que conocerlo en forma lenta pero segura.

Tomamos camino con las indicaciones que le había dado al moreno, mi nerviosismo y preocupación se había calmado ahora estando en un estado de relajación mientras la brisa del aire chocaba con mi rostro por la ventana del automóvil, no cruce más palabras con Rivaille mas que la localización de donde vivía, mi mente estaba perdida mientras recorríamos por las calles de la localidad.

Llegamos a mi casa rápidamente, eran aproximadamente las doce de la tarde y Mikasa estaría preocupada, salí del auto nervioso implorando que mi hermana no estuviera afuera y me viera, baje del coche y observe al mayor dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

_-G-gracias por cuidar de mí y por traerme.-_ Le dije tímidamente al mayor quien solo aladeo la cabeza sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

_-Trata de no meterte en más líos mocosos, no siempre estaré ahí para salvarte.-_ Dijo eso en forma sarcástica e hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran carmín ante el comentario.

El mayor arranco el auto y dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle alejándose hasta perderse de vista, lance un suspiro pesado sin quitar la enorme sonrisa que tenía sobre mi rostro.

.

.

.

**Yep y aquí termina :)) al fin hago un capitulo donde solo sean ellos dos3 xD soy feliz jujuju ah, El querido Eren celosito comienza a conocer un poco mejor a Rivaille *OO* espero que la relación no este yendo tan rápido, por cierto Rivaille no tiene ningún interés amoroso por Eren… hasta ahora, todos sus actos son por instinto , Es que Heichou es tan buena persona a pesar de su carácter TTuTT3 Oh espero que no les haiga aburrido este chapter, si me tomo bastante en escribirlo, soy super insegura al escribir así que tengan piedad de mí ;A; Gracias por los reviews :)) me ponen muy contenta :'DD ¡Muchas Gracias! *OO***

**PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía ;w; **


End file.
